Mykew Gregorovitch
Mykew Gregorovitch (d. 2 September, 1997) was a famous wandmaker and proprietor of Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe in Europe. His wands were also sold at Wands by Gregorovitch at Carkitt Market in London, in competition with Ollivander's. Biography Early life Next to nothing is known about Gregorovitch's childhood, but it is inclined they lived in Europe and Gregorovitch remained there. During the course of his career as a wandmaker, Gregorovitch became an expert in wandlore and supplied many witches and wizards in European countries with reliable wands. He also met Garrick Ollivander, easily the most famous wandmaker in Britain, at an unknown time. Ollivander, however, was not fond of Gregorovitch's work (this, however, meant little in the long run as Ollivander was not fond of anyone's work in wands but his own). While Ollivander did not agree with many of Gregorovitch's conclusions, they did concur about hawthorn wands, which were complex and intriguing in their natures. Elder Wand master At some point many years ago, Gregorovitch came into the possession of the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows and the most powerful wand in existence, and upon realising its true nature, he began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Gregorovitch, somewhat foolish by nature and hoping it would improve business, started a rumour about him possessing a powerful wand and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result occurred one night when Gregorovitch heard someone break into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw a blonde-haired young man had taken the wand, who then promptly shot a Stunning Spell at Gregorovitch, before leaping out the window. Gregorovitch never found out who stole the wand. Retirement Despite the loss of the Elder Wand, Gregorovitch continued his work, and many years later retired, with one of his last wands being sold to Viktor Krum. Death Lord Voldemort, who sought a way to bypass the unique nature of his and Harry Potter's wands, interrogated and tortured Ollivander (who had been a prisoner of the Death Eaters for some time) for information. Eventually, Ollivander revealed he had heard of the rumour of Gregorovitch possessing the wand. Intrigued, Voldemort resolved to track the wand down and gain possession of it, not only to use it to defeat Harry, but also to possess the most powerful wand in the world. Harry himself saw this vision through his unique bond with Voldemort, and under his best friend Ron Weasley's suggestion, he might have been thinking about Dragomir Gorgovitch. kills Gregorovitch]] Over the course of the next few months, Voldemort hunted Gregorovitch down, murdering a family that lived in his former residence. Voldemort inevitably found Gregorovitch, keeping him from escaping by using Levicorpus and a Full Body-Bind Curse. Voldemort demanded he give him the wand, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him many years ago. Enraged to have exhausted months of effort to find Gregorovitch and to find out he was not any closer to the wand, Voldemort believed he was lying, and as such performed Legilimency to confirm it. During his search through Gregorovitch's memories, Voldemort found the memory of the incident when he lost the wand. Finishing his search of Gregorovitch's mind, Voldemort immediately demanded to know who the thief was, but when Gregorovitch admitted he never found out, Voldemort, recognising he had all the information he required, ignored Gregorovitch's pleas for mercy and cast the Killing Curse on him. Gregorovitch's death was witnessed by Harry Potter through his unique link to Voldemort's mind. Post-mortem It later turned out that the thief was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore's (then) close friend and infamous dark wizard: a young Gellert Grindelwald. However, Gregorovitch never lived to find out about this. Etymology Gregorovitch is derived from the given name Gregor (that would be Gregory in English), originally of Greek origin meaning "to watch, be alert". Грегорович or Gregorović (that can be Anglicized as Gregorovitch) is a rather common Slavic surname: Gregorović, as most surnames in Serbia, Bosnia, Croatia etc., was originally a patronym, meaning "son of Gregor": eventually it became a surname in the same way the Scottish "McGregor" (also meaning "son of Gregor") did. Behind the Scenes Actor Rade Šerbedžija portrays Gregorovitch in the film adaptations. The Gregorovitch wands shown in the film series all have a rugged, natural appearance and don't have separate handles but the handle is made and is part of the wand itself, as opposed to the ornately carved wands made by other Wandmakers, such as Ollivander. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Harry's visions of Voldemort searching for the Elder Wand is omitted and it only shows him finding the wand in Dumbledore's tomb. However, despite this, Gregorovitch is a playable character in all the versions of the game. Gregorovitch is the only known Elder Wand master that was not killed or disarmed by the wand's new master. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Category:Wizards